Lass mich nicht alleine
by Wings-chan
Summary: Wieso?" fragte ich leise – meine Stimme war kaum zu hören – Wieso müssen alle gehen? Sag es mir Shikamaru!" Ich sah ihn ganz genau an, doch er war ganz ruhig. Sein Gesicht es war so anders als früher. Ich erkannte ihn kaum wieder. ShikaIno


**Lass mich nicht alleine... **

Ich erinnerte mich noch gut an die Zeit mit dir. Wie oft wir etwas unternommen hatten und wie du mich getröstet hattest. Doch das ist alles schon lange her, aber es lässt mich nicht los... die Erinnerung an dich.

Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie es anfing.

Damals – es war bei der Beerdigung von Asuma-Sensei – weinte ich und du nahmst mich in den Arm. Ich weinte an deiner Schulter und du ließt es einfach zu. Doch selber sah ich keine Träne aus deinen Augen fließen – nicht einmal eine einzige. Ich verstand es nie, wieso Männer nicht weinen durften. Wieso musstet ihr immer so einen auf stark machen?

Ich bekam keine Antwort darauf. Ich weinte still weiter an deiner Schulter, bis die Tränen langsam trockneten und ich keine Kraft mehr hatte zu weinen. Ich krallte mich an deinem Pullover fest – er war schwarz; alle trugen schwarz an diesem Tag – und vergrub mein Gesicht. Du sagtest nichts. Nicht mal ein Wort, um mich zu beruhigen oder zu trösten. Du standest nur da, deine Augen weit in die Ferne gerichtet – nicht auf mich – und trotzdem lag dein Arm auf meiner Schulter, sodass du mich leicht an dich drücktest.

Die Beerdigung war zu Ende und du brachtest mich nach Hause. Meine Eltern waren nicht da, also bat ich dich hereinzukommen und du nahmst es an mit einem leichten Nicken.

Dann saßen wir da – in meinem Zimmer, auf meinem Bett – und sagten nichts. Keiner tat es.

Die Gedanken überfielen mich abermals, die ich so gerne endlich loswerden wollte, doch traute ich mich nicht. Ich sah mir meine Hände an, die Tränen sammelten sich schon wieder in meinen Augen.

„Wieso?" fragte ich leise – meine Stimme war kaum zu hören – „Wieso müssen alle gehen? Sag es mir Shikamaru!"

Ich sah ihn ganz genau an, doch er war ganz ruhig. Sein Gesicht es war so anders als früher. Ich erkannte ihn kaum wieder.

„Alle Menschen müssen irgendwann von uns gehen, Ino. So ist der Lauf der Dinge. Ob früher oder später, es macht keinen Unterschied."

Ich wollte das nicht hören. Er sollte so etwas nicht sagen – nicht er.

„Nein", protestierte ich, sah ihn aber nicht an. „Ich will nicht, dass noch mehr Menschen sterben, die mir etwas bedeuten."

Du seufztest nur und sahst mich mit deinen schwarzen Augen an, so als könntest du durch mich hindurch sehen und alles ergründen.

„Ino", deine Stimme war ganz ruhig, dein Blick weiterhin auf mir. „So etwas kannst du nicht beeinflussen, auch wenn du es gerne anders hättest."

„Nein! Ich will aber nicht, dass ihr mich alle alleine lässt." Wieder fingen die Tränen an zu fließen. Das war der Grund, wieso ich dieses Gespräch überhaupt angefangen hatte. Ich hatte Angst, dass auch die anderen mich eines Tages verlassen würden und ich ganz alleine wäre. Das wollte ich nicht.

„Ino." Deine Stimme, sie war ganz ruhig, als wolltest du mir ins Gewissen reden, doch ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Ich wollte es nicht hören.

„Nein! Hör auf!" Die Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über meine Wangen und tropften auf meine Hände, die ich verkrampft zu Fäusten geballt hatte, und auf meine Beine, die ich fest angezogen hatte.

Du hörtest nicht auf mich, zogst mich einfach an dich heran und nahmst mich in die Arme. Dein Griff war fest, du ließt es nicht zu, dass ich dir entfliehen konnte. Deine Stimme versuchte weiterhin beruhigend auf mich einzusprechen, doch ich wollte es nicht hören – ich wollte diese Worte nicht hören.

In meiner Verzweiflung fing ich an gegen deine Brust zu schlagen und mit tränenerstickter Stimme zu schreien. Du ließt es einfach zu, sagtest nichts dagegen und zogst mich einfach nur noch mehr in deine Arme.

„Ino, wir werden alle einmal sterben. Du kannst nichts dagegen tun."

„Nein! Ich will aber nicht, dass ihr mich alle alleine lasst. Ich will nicht, dass du mich alleine lässt." Ich sah hoch zu ihm, die Tränen versperrten mir die Sicht, sodass ich alles nur verschwommen wahrnahm.

Ich hörte dich seufzen. Dann drücktest du mich weiter an deine Brust, als hättest du verstanden, was mit mir los war. Ich ließ es einfach zu und weinte stillschweigend an deiner Brust. Ich wusste, dass ich deine Sachen ganz nass machte, doch es war dir egal.

Ich konnte deine Hand spüren, wie sie dachte durch mein Haar strich. Du warst so sanft zu mir, so kannte ich dich gar nicht, doch es gefiel mir sehr.

Ohne weitere Worte zu sprechen blieben wir so hier sitzen. Du hieltst mich in deinen Armen, meine Tränen waren getrocknet, doch wollte ich diesen Moment nicht brechen. So gerne würde ich noch länger in deinen Armen liegen, wenn ich dürfte.

Doch der Moment verging, so wie alle anderen. Es war eben nicht alles für immer und anhalten konnte ich die Zeit auch nicht, auch wenn ich es gerne oft tun würde.

Du drücktest mich mit sanfter Gewalt von dir, sodass wieder Abstand zwischen uns kam, und sahst mich ruhig an.

„Ino," fingst du an zu sprechen „du solltest besser etwas schlafen."

Ich widersprach dir nicht, nickte nur leicht. Du hattest doch immer Recht, nicht wahr? Vielleicht sollte ich einfach einmal auf dich hören.

Ich legte mich auf mein Bett, die Augen geschlossen. Gerade, als du gehen wolltest, da bat ich dich um etwas, was ich sonst nie tun würde.

„Würdest du solange da bleiben, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?" Ich traute mich nicht mal dich anzusehen, da ich Angst hatte, dass du nein sagen würdest. Doch das tast du nicht. Du nicktest nur, setztest dich an den Bettrand und bliebst so lange bei mir, bis ich wirklich tief schlief und nicht mehr aufwachte.

Die Tage vergingen. Alles kehrte wieder zurück zum Alltag, als wäre nichts passiert. Ich saß oft einfach nur da und wartete, dass du wieder kamst von einer deiner zahlreichen Mission. Jedes Mal war die Angst bei mir, dass du nicht wiederkommen würdest. Doch das würdest du nicht oder? Du würdest mich nicht alleine lassen. Nicht du! Ich hoffte es jedenfalls.

Ich konnte irgendwie nicht ohne dich. Immer, wenn du wieder kamst, fragte ich dich, ob du etwas mit mir unternehmen wolltest. Ich wusste nicht genau, wieso ich das auf einmal tat. Vielleicht wollte ich einfach nur Zeit mit dir verbringen.

Du stimmtest immer zu, weil du eh nichts Besseres zu tun hattest, wie du einmal meintest. Ich überhörte es und war einfach nur froh dich in meiner Nähe zu haben. Zu spüren, dass du noch da warst und mich nicht einfach alleine ließt.

Wir gingen Essen, sahen uns zusammen die Wolken an oder taten sonst etwas, was dir gefiel. Ich machte wirklich alles mit.

Und dann war da dieser Abend. Es war schon spät, doch wir waren noch draußen. Wir lagen auf dem Dach deines Elternhauses und sahen uns mal zur Abwechslung die Sterne anstatt die Wolken an. Sie waren wirklich wunderschön, ich musste lächeln. Es war schön hier – mit dir.

Ich wusste nicht genau, was dieses Gefühl war, und warum ich es ausgerechnet bei dir nur spürte. Es war irgendwie komisch, doch ich versuchte es zu ignorieren.

„Sind sie nicht schön?" Deine Stimme war ganz sanft und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf deinen Lippen. Ich sah zuerst zu dir, was dir aber entging, und dann hoch zu den Sternen.

„Du hast Recht. Sie sind wirklich schön."

„Aber nichts im Vergleich zu den Wolken." Das war typisch Shikamaru. Es würde mich auch wundern, wenn er es nicht gesagt hatte. Ich musste schmunzeln und kicherte leicht.

„Was?" Du sahst zu mir herüber, doch ich versuchte deinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Nichts." Komischerweise fragtest du auch nicht mehr nach und beließt es dabei. Ich hörte, wie du dich aufsetztest, und sah zu dir. Ich wusste nicht genau, wieso du das tatest. Doch fragen? Es kam nichts über meine Lippen.

Ich sah kurz zu dir. Leichter Wind kam auf und ließ dein Haar leicht wehen. Irgendwie... sah es schön aus.

Wieder musste ich schmunzeln und du sahst es.

„Was? Hab ich was im Gesicht?"

Ich setzte mich ebenso auf und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Wir saßen nun beide nebeneinander.

„Nein, hast du nicht." Ich konnte ihm nicht wirklich sagen, was es war. Ich konnte es mir selber ja nicht mal erklären, doch ich fühlte mich bei ihm wohl. So legte ich meinen Kopf einfach auf seine Schulter und sah geradeaus. Es war wirklich schön um diese Zeit hier sein zu können und dann auch noch mit ihm. Nie hätte ich mir so etwas vorgestellt, jedenfalls früher nicht. Aber nun hatte sich etwas geändert, auch wenn ich noch nicht genau wusste, was genau es war und wie es dazu gekommen war.

Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss die Ruhe, die von ihm ausging. Er sagte nichts dagegen, dass ich mich einfach so an ihn lehnte. Er sagte einfach gar nichts.

Einige Zeit verging – einfach so – bis er endlich etwas sagte.

„Ino", ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir, doch sah ich ihn nicht an.

„Hm?", fragte ich nur leicht, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich noch nicht eingeschlafen war.

Er seufzte kurz, doch ich verstand nicht wieso. So öffnete ich meine Augen und sah zu ihm auf – ein fragender Blick lag auf meinem Gesicht. Irgendwie merkte ich ihm an, dass er etwas hatte. Irgendetwas lag ihm auf der Seele, ich bemerkte es an seinen Augen. Sie waren so anders – nicht mehr der müde Ausdruck, den ich sonst von ihnen gewohnt war. Er blickte in die Ferne, so als würde er nicht wiederkommen. Es machte mir Angst.

„Was ist los, Shikamaru?" Ich musste es wissen, denn sonst würde ich keine ruhige Minute mehr haben.

Er schien nicht zu wissen, wie er es mir beibringen sollte, so machte es jedenfalls auf mich den Eindruck.

„Rede schon!"

Er sah mich nun an, doch sein Blick er war so anders, als sonst. Es machte mir Angst, was er nun sagen würde.

„Ino", fing er an, das tat er immer. „Ich muss Morgen auf eine Mission gehen. Sie ist nicht ungefährlich und ich weiß nicht, ob ich wieder kommen werde."

Das war es also. Ich hatte es irgendwie geahnt, doch ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Er musste wieder kommen, egal wie.

„Du musst wieder kommen, Shikamaru. Versprich es mir? Du darfst mich nicht auch noch alleine lassen." Die Tränen siegten wieder, ich konnte es nicht verhindern loszuweinen.

„Ino. Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen. Das weißt du genau so gut wie ich. So ist das Leben eines Ninja nun mal."

„NEIN!" Ich schrie, wollte das nicht hören. „Lass mich nicht allein."

Mehr und mehr Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen, ich verdeckte mein Gesicht mit den Handflächen, doch konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass mein Körper anfing zu zittern durch diese ganzen Emotionen, die nun auf mich einströmten.

„Ino." Ich wollte meinen Kopf schütteln, ihm etwas entgegen setzen, doch befand ich mich plötzlich in seinen Armen. Er drückte mich an seine Brust, sein Griff war fest um mich gelegt, als ob er mich nicht mehr los lassen würde.

„Weine nicht." Doch ich konnte nicht aufhören, auch wenn er mir die Tränen wegwischte, so kamen wieder neue, die sie ersetzten.

Wie es dann dazu gekommen war, dass wir uns in seinem Zimmer befanden, wusste ich nicht mehr genau. Ich glaubte er hatte mich hierhin getragen. Ich wollte nicht aufhören zu weinen, egal was er tat.

Er versuchte mich auf sein Bett zu legen, doch ich ließ ihn nicht los, sodass er mitgezogen wurde und nun auf mir lag. Es war mir egal. Ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen.

Ich schlang meine Arme feste um seinen Hals, zog ihn somit noch näher an mich. Sein Gesicht ruhte neben meinem, sein Atem war ruhig. Auch ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich würde rein gar nichts machen können, damit er seine Meinung änderte.

„Shikamaru", sprach ich leise, begleitet von einem Schniefen. „Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Egal, um was ich dich bitten werde. Bitte."

„Ino." Er seufzte. Ich konnte seinen Atem an meinem Gesicht spüren. „Meinetwegen. Solange es nichts mit der Mission zu tun hat." Ich nickte nur leicht. Ich wollte ihn bei mir haben, auch wenn es das letzte Mal sein sollte.

„Shika... schlaf mit mir... bitte." Wie ich dazu kam ihn darum zu bitten? Ich wusste es im Nachhinein selber nicht mehr.

„Was?" Er sah mich leicht ungläubig an, so als hätte eben nicht richtig gehört.

„Schlaf... mit mir..." Ich wiederholte es mit einer leichten Röte. Er hatte es mir versprochen, egal, was es sein würde, um das ich ihn bitte.

Er sah mich weiterhin ungläubig an.

„Ino... was sagst du da?" Sein Mund stand leicht offen.

„Bist du taub, Baka?" Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Wangen und zog sein Gesicht zu meinem heran, sodass sich unsere Lippen berührten. Ich musste es einfach nun. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass ich ihm nahe sein könnte. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Ich wollte nicht wieder alleine sein. Die Zeit mit ihm war so schön, ich wollte sie nicht mehr missen.

Er löste den Kuss, befreite sich aus meinem Griff und setzte sich im Bett auf. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Ich sah es ihm an.

Ich richtete mich ebenso auf. Nun saßen wir dem anderen gegenüber. Still sah ich an, wartete, dass er was sagte.

„Meinst... meinst du das ernst?" Eine leichte Röte hatte sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen, auch wenn er versuchte sie zu verbergen, so hatte ich sie gesehen.

„Ja", hauchte ich und nahm seine Hände ihn die meinen. „Bitte Shikamaru."

Wir sahen uns in die Augen, keiner wandte den Blick ab und dann beugte er sich zu meinem Gesicht und fing an mich zu küssen. Bei diesem einen Kuss sollte es nicht bleiben. Es folgten weitere Küsse und nicht nur auf den Mund. Wir saßen uns noch immer gegenüber – völlig bekleidet. Er löste den Kuss und sah mich etwas unbeholfen an. Ich verstand sofort, was sein Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Er wusste genau so wenig wie ich, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Auch mir stieg nun die Röte ins Gesicht.

Ich rückte näher an ihn, zog an dem Reisverschluss seiner Weste, sodass sie aufging. Danach streifte ich sie ihm von den Schultern, dabei immer den Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Ich wollte nichts Falsches tun. Er sah mich an und schien zu verstehen. Ich kam seinen Lippen wieder näher und küsste ihn. Während des Kusses blieben meine Hände aber nicht untätig, ich schob seinen Pullover hoch, löste kurz den Kuss, um ihn diesen über den Kopf ausziehen zu können.

Dann ging es irgendwie alles so einfach, auch er fing nun an mein Top aufzuknöpfen und es mir von den Schultern zu streifen. Die Sachen fielen vom Bett und auf den Boden herab, doch es interessierte mich weniger. Shikamaru fing an meine Schulter zu küssen. Ich ließ ihn es einfach tun und legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Ich spürte seine Hände auf meiner Haut, wie seine Finger die Träger meines BHs herabstreiften und hinter meinem Rücken den Verschluss öffneten. Er brauchte nicht lange, um herauszukriegen, wie dieser aufging, was mich doch schon verwunderte.

Auch mein BH fiel zu Boden. Es war mir irgendwie peinlich, dass er mich nun so entblößt sehen konnte, doch hatte ich ebenso einen tollen Ausblick auf seinen Oberkörper. Er war nicht zu durchtrainiert, aber trotzdem zeichneten sich leichte Muskel auf seiner Haut ab.

Er sah mir wieder ins Gesicht. Auch seine Wangen waren nun röter als bisher, was ich ihm nicht verübeln konnte. Immerhin saß ich hier gerade halbnackt vor ihm. Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl, doch seltsamerweise gefiel es mir sogar.

Er sah mir in die Augen und ich nickte leicht. Er konnte tun was immer er wollte und solange ich es auch wollte.

Eine Gänsehaut überfiel mich, als seine Hand sanft über meine Brust streichelte. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Brustwarze erhärtete, und ich konnte mir ein Keuchen nicht verkneifen.

„Shika", hauchte ich und sah zu ihm, seine Hand noch immer an meiner Brust, die er nun leicht streichelte. Irrte ich mich, oder wusste er doch mehr als ich? Und wenn ja, es war im Moment egal.

Seine Hände lagen nun wieder auf meinen Schultern und er drückte mich mit sanfter Gewalt aufs Bett. Mein Atem wurde schneller, als er den Reisverschluss meines Rockes öffnete und mir auch diesen auszog. Ich lag nur noch da – mit einem Slip bekleidet – und er mir so nahe. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich noch denken sollte. Womöglich dachte ich mir gar nichts mehr.

„Ino", seine Stimme war leicht fragend, als wollte er mich stumm fragen, ob ich das wirklich wollte. Ich nickte und lächelte ihn an, obwohl ich meine Beine zusammen gepresst hatte.

Ich hörte wie er seine Hose öffnete und ebenso abstreifte und wie sie zu Boden fiel. Nun hatte auch er nur noch seine Boxershorts an und als ich kurz einen Blick auf ihn riskierte – unterhalb der Gürtellinie – bemerkte ich die Ausbeulung in seiner Hose. Es ließ ihn also doch nicht so kalt, wie ich mir gedacht hatte.

Er blickte leicht zur Seite. Es schien ihm peinlich zu sein, aber irgendwie war es das ja auch.

Er kam mir wieder näher, er lag beinahe auf mir.

„Uhm... Ino... sollen wir das wirklich machen?"

Ich zog ihn einfach zu mir herab und küsste ihn. Als ich den Kuss wieder löste, hauchte ich ihm ein „Ja" ins Ohr. Er nickte leicht, richtete sich auf und führte seine Hände zu meinen Hüften. Er ergriff den Bund meines Slips und zog ihn mir langsam aus, aber versuchte nicht zu sehr hinzusehen. Dann zog er sich auch seine Boxershorts aus, wobei ich versuchte nicht unbedingt auf das, was dabei zum Vorschein kam, zu starren.

Seine Hände lagen auf meinen Oberschenkeln, die er leicht auseinander drückte, damit er dazwischen rücken konnte. Ich winkelte meine Beine leicht an, hatte nun doch Angst davor, wie es sich anfühlen würde und ob es wehtat, doch versuchte ich es ihm nicht zu zeigen.

Er sah zu mir herab und ich zu ihm auf. Wieder lag eine stumme Frage in der Luft. Sollte er wirklich? Ich merkte ihm an, dass auch er Angst hatte. Nun gab es kein zurück mehr und ich nickte ihm leicht zu. Ich war bereit, auch wenn sich meine Hände schon ins Lacken krallten, darauf bereit, was nun kommen würde. Eben weil ich nicht wusste, wie es sein würde, tat ich es einfach unbewusst.

Shikamaru rückte näher. Ich spürte, wie er mit seinen Fingern leicht über meine Schamlippen fuhr. Eine weiße Flüssigkeit blieb an diesen haften.

Ich legte meinen Kopf in die weichen Kissen, bereit darauf etwas zu spüren – womöglich einen Schmerz. Jedenfalls hatte ich oft gehört, dass es beim ersten Mal wehtat.

Urplötzlich verkrampfte ich mich, als er in mich eindrang. Ein Schmerz, ausgehend von meinem Unterleib, zog sich durch meinen ganzen Körper.

„Ahh!" Ich konnte mir einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei nicht verkneifen. Meine Hände krallten sich feste ins Lacken, sodass die Fingerknochen weiß hervortraten.

„Ino", es war Shikamaru, der da sprach. Er sah besorgt zu mir herab. Ich sah ihm an, dass er mir so etwas nicht antun wollte, doch ich hatte ihn drum gebeten. Vielleicht wäre es das letzte Mal, dass wir uns so nah sein konnten. Ich wollte ihn einfach nur bei mir haben.

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, auch wenn der Schmerz noch immer nicht weg war.

„Shikamaru... hör bitte nicht auf. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich halte das schon aus."

Er war nicht so sehr davon überzeugt wie ich es war. Ich streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, um ihn zu mir zu ziehen. Ich wollte ihn ganz nahe an mir spüren, auch wenn es mit Schmerzen verbunden war. Ich war stark, ich konnte es aushalten.

Nun lag er ganz dicht auf mir, ich schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Sein Kopf ruhte neben meinem und mit jedem Atemzug, den er tat, lief mir eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinab – doch sie war angenehm. Er stützt seine Arme links und rechts von meinem Kopf ab, sodass die Unterarme auf der Matratze lagen. Noch immer konnte ich ihn in mir spüren, doch er war nicht vollkommen eingedrungen. Ich wusste, er wollte mir nur nicht wehtun.

Ich strich ihm über seinen Nacken, fuhr zu seinem Haar und löste das Haarband, sodass seine Haare herabfielen. Nie hatte ich bemerkt, wie schön er doch mit offenem Haar aussah. Er sollte es öfters so tragen. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich schmunzeln. Er war wirklich süß.

„Shikamaru, du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen um mich zu machen. Ich... ich möchte mit dir schlafen." Ich hoffte er konnte die Röte auf meinen Wangen nicht sehen, als ich dies sagte.

Dann spürte ich etwas, mit dem ich gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Ich fühlte seine Lippen an meiner Haut, um genauer zu sein an meinem Hals. Er küsste ihn sanft, leckte kurz über meine Haut und fing an dran zu saugen. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, wobei ich nicht verhindern konnte zu keuchen. Ich hatte ja gar nicht gewusst, was er alles drauf hatte – bezüglich dessen.

„Ino", hauchte er in mein Ohr. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

„Ich weiß." Ich lächelte. „Das tust du nicht."

Er richtete sich etwas auf, sodass sein Gesicht über dem meinen war, und sah mich kurz einfach nur stumm an. Dann senkte er sich zu mir herab, fing an mich zu küssen und tiefer in mich einzudringen, wobei er sein Becken leicht vorschob. Ich bemerkte es kaum, da ich zu sehr auf den Kuss fixiert war. Seine Lippen waren so weich. Am liebsten würde ich nie aufhören wollen sie zu schmecken. Der Schmerz war kaum noch existent, weil ich ihn einfach nicht beachtete. Ich wollte es genießen ihm so nahe sein zu können.

Shikamaru übte leichten Druck mit seinen Lippen auf die meinen aus, sodass ich sie leicht öffnete und seine Zunge spüren konnte, die erst mal nur scheu über meine Unterlippe leckte. Ich zog ihn dichter an mich, wollte mehr von ihm spüren. Seine Lippen, seine Zunge... einfach alles an ihm.

Nach kurzer Zeit entbrannte ein schüchterner Zungenkuss zwischen uns, wobei keiner zuerst vom anderen ablassen wollte, auch wenn die Luft langsam knapp wurde. Ich spürte immer mehr, wie er sich dabei vor und zurück in mir bewegte, wie er sich an mir rieb – sein Glied innerlich und sein Körper äußerlich.

Ich unterbrach den Kuss. Einerseits wegen Luftmangel und anderseits, weil ich nicht mehr konnte. Ich stöhnte auf – ein rosa Schimmer auf den Wangen. Mein Atem wurde schneller und unregelmäßiger.

„Ino... soll ich-" Ich unterbrach ihn bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

„Nein, sollst du nicht. Hör nicht auf, Shika! Ahhh!" Ich beendete den Satz mit einem weiteren Stöhnen. Er machte mich mit seinen Bewegungen verrückt. Auch wenn da noch immer dieser leichte Schmerz war, so wurde er von all den anderen Gefühlen, die nun auf mich einströmten, überdeckt.

Ich drückte meinen Kopf tief in die Kissen und ging leicht ins Hohlkreuz. Es war irgendwie schön und ich wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte. Ich wollte ihn nur bei mir haben.

„Hör nicht auf, bitte!" Bat ich ihn noch einmal darum, wobei ich die Augen schloss und den Mund leicht geöffnet hatte. Meine Brust hob und senkte sich, ich verspürte ein noch unbekanntes Gefühl in meinem Unterleib – es vibrierte. Es war komisch und ungewohnt, doch auch irgendwie angenehm. Ich konnte es einfach nicht verhindern – das ständige Stöhnen und Keuchen.  
Er sollte nicht aufhören, doch genau das tat er gerade – nämlich gar nichts. Er schien meinen Worten nicht zu glauben. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und sah ihn leicht böse an, wobei ich mein Becken mehr gegen sein Glied presste.

„Shika! Beweg deinen süßen Arsch. Oder ist dir das auch zu anstrengend?" Ich realisierte zu später, was ich da so eben gesagt hatte. Ich wollte alles zurück nehmen, besonders das mit dem süßen Arsch. Ich lief rot an und drehte mein Gesicht zur Seite, er sollte es nicht sehen.

Er kicherte. Verwundert sah ich ihn an.

„Nein, ist es nicht, Ino."

Seine Hände fuhren unter meinen Rücken und drückten mich noch näher an seinen Körper. Ich schlang die Arme wieder um seinen Nacken, wobei ich es nicht lassen konnte mit meinen Fingern durch sein Haar zu fahren.

Shikamaru fing wieder an sich zu bewegen. Er entzog sich kurz aus mir – nicht vollständig – und drang wieder ein. Ich presste mich dich an ihn, wobei ich auch mein Becken versuchte seinem entgegen zu bewegen, auch wenn es mir doch recht schwer in dieser Position fiel.

Eine ganze Zeit lang ging es so weiter. Es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an. Ich konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Zum Glück waren seine Eltern nicht da, denn sonst würden sie das Stöhnen und Keuchen hören, das von uns ausging.

Wir näherten uns dem Ende. Er stieß noch ein paar Mal zu. Dann fühlte ich etwas Flüssiges in meinem Unterleib. Kurz darauf realisierte ich, was es war – er hatte sich in mir ergossen. Ich war nicht dumm. Meine Eltern hatten mich aufgeklärt, doch trotzdem hatte ich es vergessen. Ich machte mir keine Gedanken mehr darüber, womöglich war eh nichts passiert.

Er entzog sich aus mir und auch aus meinem Griff. Schwerfällig fiel er neben mir ins Bett. Nun lagen wir da... völlig nackt und durchgeschwitzt. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es tun sollte. Ich wollte es nicht so enden lassen. Ich war Ino Yamanaka und kein schüchternes Mädchen.

In einer raschen Bewegung drehte ich mich zu ihm und kuschelte mich einfach an seine Brust, egal was er davon hielt. Auch jetzt wollte ich ihm noch immer nahe sein.

Sein Blick ruhte auf meinem Körper. Er zog an der Decke und bedeckte unsere nackten Körper damit. Ein Arm schlang sich um meine Schulter – es war sein Arm. Ein Gefühl der Wärme gemischt mit tausend Schmetterlingen tummelte sich in meinem Bauch – es war irgendwie schön.

Langsam schlief ich ein und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie er mich in dieser Nacht verließ. Erst am frühen Morgen, als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich, dass neben mir keiner mehr lag. Und dies schon länger, denn seine Betthälfte war kalt. Er war gegangen ohne mir etwas zu sagen.

Die Zeit verging und nichts änderte sich. Ich war immer noch alleine. Jeden einzelnen Tag hatte ich mich gefragt, ob er genau dann wieder kommen würde, doch dem war nicht so. Er kam nicht – weder lebend noch tot. Ich wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass er jemals wieder kommen würde. Oft saß ich einfach nur da, starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Ich hatte keine Freunde mehr am Leben. Wieso ließ er mich auch noch alleine? Ich stellte mir diese Frage oft. Die Monate vergingen ohne, dass ich bemerkte, dass da etwas war – in mir.

Das Ganze ist nun zwei Jahre her. Zwei sehr lange Jahre, doch sie hatten auch etwas Schönes an sich. Etwas, das er mir geschenkt hatte, damit ich nicht völlig alleine war, so sagte ich es oft zu mir selber.

Ich war mittlerweile achtzehn Jahre alt und doch wartete ich jeden Tag aufs Neue, dass er plötzlich da stand, mich in den Arm nahm und einfach nur küsste. Meine Gefühle zu ihm waren nur noch stärker geworden und jetzt was es war, dass ich bei ihm empfand. Ich war in diesen Idioten verliebt, ich konnte es schon lange nicht abstreiten.

„Mama! Mama!"

Ich drehte mich um, sah herab zu dem kleinen blonden Mädchen – meine Tochter. Nein, es war unsere Tochter, auch wenn er davon nichts wusste. Ich beugte mich zu ihr herab – ich hatte ihr den Namen Iku gegeben – und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. Die Kleine sah fast wie ich aus, als ich noch klein war, aber sie hatte seine Augen – na ja jedenfalls die Farbe war dieselbe.

„Was ist denn Kleines?"

„Hier", sie streckte ihre kleinen Händen nach vorne, die sie vorher noch hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt hatte. „Die sind für dich, Mama!"

Sie hielt einen Strauß Blumen in den Händen, die sie selber gepflückt hatte. Für ihr Alter – sie war gerade mal etwas älter als ein Jahr – konnte sie schon sehr viel. Sogar schon fast flüssig reden.

„Danke mein Schatz." Ich küsste sie auf die Stirn, nahm die Blumen an mich, wobei ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen lag, und richtete mich wieder auf. Sie an der Hand haltend gingen wir dann los, wir wollten ihre Großeltern besuchen gehen. Dabei bemerkte ich nicht, dass uns jemand beobachtet hatte.

Beim Haus der Naras klingelte ich. Iku war ganz hibbelig, sie sprang auf und ab. Ich merkte ihr an, dass sie ihren Opa und ihre Oma sehen wollte. Besonders ihren Opa hatte sie lieb, weil der immer mit ihr jeden möglichen Scheiß machte. Ich musste leicht schmunzeln, als uns schon die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Ino?" Verwundert sah mich Shikaku an, sah dann zu seiner Enkelin herab, die er auf den Arm nahm.

„Geh rein. Da wartet jemand auf dich."

Ich verstand nicht ganz, was er meinte. Wer konnte denn auf mich warten? Ich ging hinein direkt ins Wohnzimmer, als ich einen groß gewachsenen Mann sah, der mit dem Rücken zu mir stand. Ich schlug mir die Hände vor den Mund. Konnte das sein? War er das wirklich? Nach all den Jahren.

„Shika...maru?" Leicht unsicher und mit der Angst, dass er es doch nicht war, sprach ich seinen Namen aus. Vielleicht war das alles auch nur ein Traum, doch ich hoffte, dass es keiner war.

Er drehte sich langsam zu mir um. Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen, aber... das da... musste er sein. Ich konnte mich nicht so sehr irren. Die Tränen stiegen in meine Augen, ich lief einfach auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn, als würde er sonst einfach wieder verschwinden, wenn ich ihn nicht festhielt.

Ich ließ den Tränen freien Lauf und krallte mich an seinem Pullover fest, dicht an seiner Brust.

„Ino..." Seine Stimme klang komisch, dennoch war es mein Shikamaru... wenn er denn auch so wie ich empfinden würde.

Ich sah zu ihm auf, ließ nicht von ihm ab und starrte ihm verheult in seine Augen. So viele Fragen stellten sich mir nun.

„Wo warst du? Was ist passiert? Sag es mir Shika..." Er sagte nichts, sah einfach nur ruhig auf mich herab.

„Ich erzähl es dir später Ino, wenn wir alleine sind." Ich wollte es jetzt hören, doch er würde nichts sagen.

Sein Blick glitt von mir geradeaus. Ich löste den Griff an ihm, wischte mir die Tränen weg und drehte mich um. Im Türrahmen standen Shikaku und Iku, die nun von dessen Arm runter wollte. Kurz darauf stand sie wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen und lief auf mich zu. Sie zupfte an meinem Rock.

Ich beugte mich zu ihr herab und sie flüsterte mir ins Ohr.

„Mama, wer ist das da?" Fragte sie mit kindlicher Stimme und sah kurz zu Shikamaru. Ich lächelte und antwortete ihr. Ich hatte ihr schon mal Bilder von ihrem Vater gezeigt, aber gesehen hatte sie ihn noch nicht wirklich.

Iku wandte sich an Shikamaru, sah zu ihm auf, lächelte plötzlich und umarmte sein Bein, da sie viel zu klein war, um ihn richtig umarmen zu können.

„Papa", rief sie freudestrahlend aus und krallte sich mit ihren Händchen in seinem Hosenbein fest. Total verwundert sah Shikamaru zu dem kleinen Mädchen herab und dann zu Ino.

„Papa?" Er verstand es nicht recht, wobei er doch dachte, dass Ino schon längst jemanden anderen gefunden hatte, als er sie mit diesem Kind sah, das sie Mama nannte. Doch er war der Vater? Er hatte es noch nicht wirklich realisiert.

Ich lächelte und nickte nur.

„Ja, das ist deine Tochter Shikamaru. Wenn du dich noch an unsere Nacht erinnerst..." Ich wurde leicht rot, ich wollte es ja nicht all zu deutlich vor Iku sagen.

„Will hoch", meldete sich Iku zu Wort und sah zu ihrem Papa auf. Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, damit er sie hoch heben konnte. Ich sah es ihr an, dass sie ihren Papa auch sehr vermisst hatte, obwohl sie ihn nicht mal kannte.

Noch leicht verwundert, immerhin erfuhr man so etwas ja nicht jeden Tag, nahm Shikamaru seine Tochter auf die Arme und betrachtete sie ausgiebig.

Sie fing freudig an zu kichern und schmuste sich an Shikas Hals heran.

„Iku hat Papa lieb und Mama hat Papa auch ganz doll lieb", fing sie an drauf los zu quasseln. Ich wurde richtig rot. Indirekt hatte sie ihm gerade gesagt, dass ich ihn liebte. Es stimmt ja, aber ich hatte noch gar nicht die Chance gehabt es ihm selber zu sagen.

„Hm?" Verwundert sah Shikamaru seine Tochter an. Er begriff nun, was sie damit auf ihre kindliche Art sagen wollte.

„Ehm... Shika... ich..." Irgendwie fand ich nicht die richtigen Worte und sah zur Seite.

„Sag nichts. Ich versteh es schon, Ino."

„Haha. Wie süß." Shikaku mischte sich einfach ein. Er kam auf die beiden zu, nahm Shikamaru Iku ab und meinte zu der Kleinen: „Lassen wir deine Mama und deinen Papa alleine. Wir gehen mal zur Oma in die Küche, was sie da so schönes macht."

„Ja." Iku freute sich wirklich.

Nun waren Shikamaru und ich ganz alleine im Wohnzimmer. Ich hatte meinen Kopf gesenkt, weil ich nicht wusste, was er tun würde.

„Shika... ich..." Ich wollte es ihm so gerne sagen, dass ich ihn liebte, doch er wollte nicht über meine Lippen – ich hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion.

„Shh! Ino... sag nichts mehr." Er war mir nun ganz nahe, ich spürte seinen Atem auf meiner Kopfhaut. Er war noch immer um einen Kopf größer als ich.

Ich spürte, wie sich zwei starke Arme um mich schlangen und ich an einen Körper herangezogen wurde. Verwundert sah ich zu ihm auf – die Lippen leicht geöffnet, aber keine Frage oder sonst etwas kam heraus.

Ich musste es ihm sagen – hier und jetzt.

„Shika... ich... ich liebe dich..." Es endlich raus. Was würde er sagen?

„Ino..." Seine Hand streichelte mir über die Wange, sein Gesicht senkte sich zu meinem herab und kurz bevor sich unsere Lippen trafen, sagte er es: „Ich liebe dich auch."

Er küsste mich sanft, doch als ich den Kuss erwiderte, verlangte er nach mehr. Gott, wie sehr hatte ich ihn vermisst.

Als wir uns nach einer halben Ewigkeit von den Lippen des anderen lösten – wir waren beide leicht rot um die Wangen – und uns tief in die Augen sahen, brach Shikamaru die Stille.

„Es tut mir Leid Ino, dass ich dich alleine gelassen habe. Gerade in dieser Zeit." Wahrscheinlich meinte er die Schwangerschaft, von der er ja bis eben nichts gewusst hatte.

„Das sollte es auch!" Ich sah ihn wie früher mit lodernden Augen an, beruhigte mich dann aber wieder. „Aber... du hast mir etwas Wunderschönes geschenkt, damit ich nicht so alleine die ganze Zeit war."

Ich lehnte mich lächelnd an seine Brust und hörte seinem Herzschlag zu, als würde er nur für mich schlagen. Shikamaru strich mir durchs Haar.

„Ich hab dich vermisst Ino. Alles... an dir..." Ich blickte zu ihm auf. Was genau hieß das?

„Was meinst du? Alles an dir?"

„Eben alles." Seine Hände strichen meine Seiten herab und legten sich auf meine Hüften. „Zwei Jahre sind eine verdammt lange Zeit, die ich getrennt von dir war." Langsam verstand ich, was er genau damit meinte.

„Shika... du..."

„Ino... ich bin auch nur ein Mann."

Die Zeit verging schnell. Weitere Jahre gingen ins Land. Mittlerweile war ich mit Shikamaru verheiratet. Wir wohnten zusammen. Wir waren eine richtige kleine Familie geworden.

Und sein Wunsch – er ging in Erfüllung – auch wenn etwas anders, als er es sich damals als kleiner Junge geplant hatte.

„SHIKAMARU! IKU! Kommt rein. Das Essen ist fertig."

Die beiden waren draußen im Garten. Shikamaru schlief wie gewöhnlich und Iku machte sich einen Spaß daraus, indem sie ihm Blumen ins Haar steckte.

Langsam wachte Shikamaru von meinem Gebrüll auf, Iku war schon längst drinnen und saß am Tisch. Allmählich schlürfte auch Shikamaru herein, setzte sich an den Tisch und beide fingen an zu essen.

Ich hatte da noch etwas anderes zu erledigen. So ging ich ins Kinderzimmer und hob den kleinen Mann aus seinem Bettchen – unser zweites Kind. Er war gerade mal einige Monate alt, doch er kam ganz nach Shikamaru. Er schlief den ganzen lieben Tag, schrie kaum... ja eigentlich war es eine Wohltat, doch ich konnte mir schon vorstellen wie er später sein würde – genau wie Shikamaru.

Wir hatten ihn Shun getauft, nachdem wir uns endlich auf einen Namen geeinigt hatten.

Ich hielt den Kleinen in meinen Händen, strich ihm leicht das wenige Haar aus der Stirn und sah ihn mir einfach nur an. Er gähnte leicht, wachte aber nicht auf. Stattdessen kuschelte er sich mehr an meine Brust.

Ich war glücklich. Ich hatte einen wunderbaren Mann, wunderbare Kinder und ein tolles Leben. Was wünschte man sich mehr?

Auch wenn nicht immer alles so lief, wie man es gerne hätte, ich mochte dieses Leben mit Shikamaru und unseren Kindern. Ich liebte diesen Idioten, auch wenn ich mir das früher nie eingestanden hatte. Es hatte sich viel verändert – zum Positiven.

Nachdem er mir alles erzählt hatte, was mit ihm geschehen war, dass er so lange als verschollen galt. Man hatte sie gefangen genommen – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – und so lange festgehalten, bis sie sich irgendwann aus eigener Kraft befreien konnten.

Ich war nur froh ihn wieder bei mir haben zu können, auch wenn es nie eine Garantie gab, dass er von jeder Mission heil nach Hause kommen würde. Er hatte es mir dennoch versprochen und bisher sein Wort auch nicht gebrochen.

Ich hoffte einfach, dass es auch weiterhin so gehen würde, und wir ein langes Leben zusammen verbringen würden. Mehr als hoffen und etwas dafür tun konnten wir nicht. Das Leben eines Ninja war nie sicher...

* * *

Geschrieben 26.10.2006


End file.
